Things aren't always what they seem
by dorisann
Summary: What isnt what it seems, Jon and Ponch find out.


_**"Things Aren't Always What They Seem"**___

_by _

_**Dorisann Anderson**_

Riding down the dirt road, Ponch stopped. "Jon, are you sure the van came this way?"

Jon stopped beside Ponch, about to answer him, when something shining between the trees on the hillside caught his attention.

"Ponch, look on the hill. Something seems out of place. Let's go see what it is." Crossing over the field to the road leading to the hillside, Ponch let you a yell. "Oh, man, not again!" There, in between the trees, was another armored vehicle.

"I hope it's not James again," Jon said, knowing his friend was in deep trouble with the armored car company. "We had better call this one in, Ponch. You call it in, I'll go check out the truck. Jon slowly walked to the back of the vehicle, hearing voices as he got closer to the back. He quickly opened the door. "Well, guys, we meet again. You know, we are going to have to stop meeting this way," he said with a smile.

James and Paul were found a week ago tied up in the back of the truck they drove. Having thousands of dollars stolen from them just a week ago, both men were thinking of getting another job.

"Officer Baker, nice to see you again," Paul said as he walked out of the back of the truck.

Standing beside Jon, Ponch began to ask questions. "How did this happen?"

James started to tell the story, knowing he would be repeating this story many more times before the day was over. "We were going down the back roads. A pickup truck was in front of us. For no reason I know of, it started to skid. They stopped sideways in the road, and we were able to stop without hitting it. A pickup came up from behind us. Two guys came up to us with guns, telling us to get out of the truck. I don't remember anything after that, only waking up tied up in the back.

"Do you remember anything about the men or the pickups?" Ponch asked as he wrote the story down as James told them.

"There were three men, about 5'4" or 5'6". All had black hair and beards, and they all had on dark sun glasses, just like before," James said.

Jon walked over to James. "I want to talk to you alone." He walked over to the side of the truck with James beside him. Jon gave James a worried look. "How long have you and Paul been partners? How well do you know him?"

James looked down at the ground, knowing what Jon was asking. He slowly began to speak. "Paul isn't an inside man for this gang. We've been partners for a few years now. I know him as well as you know your own partner."

"Really, James? That well?" Jon said with an angry tone to his voice. "Ponch and I were best friends long before we were partners. I know Ponch wouldn't do anything to disgrace the uniform he wears. I know if I get into trouble, he would be there to back me up. I know Ponch would never be a part of any illegal acts. Now, can you say that about Paul?"

James looked over at Paul, wondering if he really knew his partner. Unable to say without a doubt he knew him that well, James shook his head. "No, Jon, I really can't say that about him."

"Look, James. You know the company is going to suspect you and Paul. I mean, look at it. Within two weeks you were robbed twice. Are you sure you haven't told anyone the route you take or if you have the money with you?" Jon asked as he looked over at Paul and Ponch, wondering if Paul was an inside man.

"No. I've never told anyone the way we go, or if we're the ones with the money."

Ponch came over and looked at Jon. "LAPD just came up the road. They'll be here soon."

Jon and Ponch watched as LAPD took James and Paul's statements. Ponch shook his head. "I would hate to be those two." Looking at Jon, Ponch knew the look on Jon's face. Being partners for five years and best friends for years before that, Ponch knew Jon was troubled by his friend's trouble.

"We have got to find this gang, Ponch," Jon said as he started his bike.

"We will, Partner. We will," Ponch said as they went down the road back to Central.

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

The next morning, Sergeant Getraer stood before his men on the AM patrol. "OK, listen up. The armored car company has asked for our help. As a few of you know, they have been robbed twice in two weeks. For the next two weeks, we will be helping with this. I'm assigning Baker, Poncherello, Baricza and Grossman for this assignment. I want Baker to ride in the truck, with Poncherello in an unmarked car following close behind. Baricza, you and Grossman will follow the other truck in unmarked cars. OK, that's it. Let's get out among 'em."

Amber watched as James got ready for work. "Where are you going today? You're not carrying a lot of money, are you?"

James smiled, giving Amber a hug and rubbing her red hair. "No, Love, I'm not. I will be the 'pigeon', so to speak, while Roy and Larry will be the ones carrying large amounts of money."

Amber put her arms around James' neck. "That means they will come after you. Please be careful."

James shook his head. "Don't worry, Love. We have the Highway Patrol officers going with us. After all, the Ace Armored Car Company was robbed twice in the last month. The company called the CHP to help. I'll be OK," James smiled as he walked out the door. "Amber, I guess with all that's going on at work, I forgot to tell you I think your haircut looks great. Hey, let's eat out tonight."

Amber smiled. "I understand, Hon. You have a lot on your mind." Amber gave James a long kiss good-bye.

James knew he and Paul were being watched closely by the company. In some ways, he had hoped they would be robbed again with Jon and Ponch watching them closely. Only then could he prove he and Paul weren't in on the robberies.

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

Across town, the gang waited nervously for the phone to ring, hoping this time it would be good news. Picking up a cigarette as the phone began to ring, the leader of the gang spoke softly. "Hello…" On the other end, bad news was being told.

"It's no good. The CHP is still with them."

"OK, then. We'll have to wait," putting the phone down and looking over to the others, "The CHP is still riding along with them."

Walking over to the door, Myrtle stopped. "I'm going to the store for some more cigarettes and a cold drink." Before she walked out the door, she turned to the others. "In three weeks, they'll be transporting a large shipment of uncut diamonds to New York to be cut by the world's finest diamond cutter. I want those diamonds! We'll take the armored car, chips or no chips. If the cops are there, we'll take them out too."

"Wait a minute. You're talking cops here. I don't want anything to do with cops." Linda put down her coffee cup.

"By the time they're found, we'll be long gone. After we get the diamonds, we'll head straight to Mexico, where my buyers are waiting." With that said, Myrtle walked out, leaving the others feeling a little uneasy about the job they had planned for so long.

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

Two weeks later, Jon and Ponch were called into Sergeant Getraer's office. Ponch walked in a little slowly, having the feeling that Joe had found out about his little joy ride he'd given his girlfriend on the back of his CHP motor the night before. Ponch went to the chair and sat down, ready for the outburst that was sure to come.

Joe looked at Jon. "It's been two weeks now. There have been no attempts to rob the armored car company. As of tomorrow, you two go back on your regular beats."

Ponch stood up, walking past Jon in an attempt to leave the office quickly.

"Oh, Frank, I got some reports of a CHP officer on a joy ride with his girl last night. Now that wouldn't have been you, would it Frank?" Joe knew Ponch had thought he'd gotten away with something.

Turning to Joe with a smile, Ponch shook his head. "Ummm… It was just a little ride around the block, Sarge." Feeling like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar, he looked down to the floor. "It won't happen again, Joe."

"See that it doesn't, Frank, or you'll have a few extra days off without pay."

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

The next morning, Jon and Ponch sat watching the traffic go by.

"Well, Ponch, did you have any more runs around the block with your girl last night?" Jon asked, laughing as he remembered the look on Ponch's face when Joe told them that he knew about it.

"No, Partner, we didn't. We enjoyed a nice long walk on the beach." Ponch looked at Jon. "You look a little anxious today, partner." Ponch smiled, knowing just why Jon wanted the day to be over with.

Jon laughed. "This is going to be a long day. I can already tell."

"That's because your vacation starts at three thirty this afternoon, while some of us still have to work 'til the weekend," Ponch said as he watched the oncoming traffic. "Hey, Jon, we got one. That red station wagon has outdated tags."

Jon quickly pulled out into traffic "OK, Ponch. Let's get this day over with, shall we?"

The rest of the day was spent giving out speeding tickets and doing traffic control.

While walking to his truck, Jon stopped. Turning to see Ponch open his car door, Jon yelled, "Hey, Ponch! Remember, you and Grossie are to meet Bear and me at the camp ground Friday after you get off work. We will be close by the river, OK?"

"Yeah, I remember. We'll be there. I'll bring some steaks for dinner."

Jon laughed, his blonde hair shinning in the sunlight. "Well, if you want, but Bear and I will be catching lots of fish."

"Yeah, like I said, I'll bring some steaks," Ponch laughed. As he got in his car, he yelled out the window, "Have fun, Jon!"

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

Thursday morning the gang set out to do what they had planned for the last two months.

Driving on the back roads on the outskirts of town on a hardly used highway, James sat in the passenger's seat while Paul did the driving.

"Did you sleep good last night James? I didn't, thinking of this run and knowing what we carry."

James smiled, thinking back to his night with Amber, "Yeah, funny thing, before I met Amber, I had trouble sleeping, but any more. Now I sleep like a baby. She makes me some hot chocolate and gives me a great back rub and I'm out in no time."

Four hours into the long drive, Paul started to slow down. There in front of them was a pickup truck. The driver was trying to change a tire, and the truck was blocking the road.

James looked at the road ahead of them. "I don't like this," was all he could say before the driver of the pickup came with a metal rod, breaking the window of the armored car. Suddenly there were three men pointing shotguns at them.

"Get out, and keep your hands in the air where I can see them."

Paul and James did as they were told. Feeling the butt end of the guns come across their heads, all went black for James and Paul. Myrtle pulled up in a blue Ford LTD, smiling as she got out of the car, "Hey, great job, guys! I got us a nice little get away car."

With a needle in hand, Amber made sure just the right amount of the liquid was in the needle before giving the drivers of the armored car a shot in the arm. "There. They should sleep for hours now. Someone one help me get them into the car." Amber watched as James lay sleeping, thinking if things could have been different, if she'd met him a long ago, if only…. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"You could not be happy. You would never be able to be a loving wife to any one," Linda said. Picking up the keys to the car, Linda jumped into the driver's side so she could hide the vehicle.

Walking around the side, Amber looked into the car. "What do you mean, I would never be a wife to someone?'

Myrtle walked up behind Amber laughing, "Because you enjoy the life you choose too much."

Cindy rolled the barrel from the truck "OK, guys, come on. Let's get rid of these costumes." The ladies stood taking off the wigs, beards, and the clothes they had worn, putting them into the barrel and setting them on fire. Linda rolled the trucks off the hill, sending the barrel downhill after them. With the diamonds in the trunk of the LTD, the ladies started down the road.

Out in the middle of nowhere, the car started to make strange noises, finally stopping alongside a campground sign.

Linda looked over at Myrtle. "What's wrong? Why did it stop?"

"I don't know. I steal them, I don't work on them! Look, maybe we can find some guys at the campgrounds to help us." Myrtle started to walk down the path. Behind her was Linda, fussing as she found her way down the path. Amber and Cindy followed, laughing at Linda and Myrtle. Suddenly they all stopped as they saw a tall, muscular man before them, with blond hair and sea-blue eyes. He stood with a line of fish in his strong hands. A taller, leaner man with wavy brown hair stood by the campfire.

Bear walked over to Jon, "Hi, I'm Barry and this is Jon. Can we help you with something?"

Linda walked over to the Jon. Putting her hand on his arm and looking into those beautiful blue eyes, she smiled. "Hi. We need some handsome strong men to help us…. We have car trouble. Could you check out our car, please?"

Jon smiled at the blonde, blue green-eyed lady who stood before him "Sure, we would be happy to, just show us where the car is I'll see what I can do."

Jon and Bear looked the car over. Seeing what the trouble was, Jon walked over to Linda. "Sorry, it looks like the transmission went out. It'll be dark soon. If you ladies would like, you could stay with us. First thing in the morning we could take you to a garage."

Going back down the path, Linda fell. She held her foot as she looked up at Jon with tears in her eyes. "I think I sprained my ankle." Jon reached down to help Linda up. Picking her up in his arms, he carried her back down the path to the campsite. She put her arm around his neck and ran her hand through his thick golden hair. "I just love a strong, handsome man," she whispered in his ear.

Cindy sat beside the campfire with Bear, shivering in the cold. Bear moved closer to the brown-eyed, black-haired lady at his side. "Are you cold?" he asked.

Cindy replied "Yes, I am."

Bear put his arms around her, holding her close. He whispered, "Is that better?"

Amber sat quietly at the fire, wondering if James had been found and if he was OK. Jon looked around the campfire. He thought that something hot to drink would be good in the cool night air.

"I've got hot coffee if anyone would like some." He was about to stand up when Amber smiled at Jon and Linda.

"That's OK, Jon. Just tell me were it is and I'll go get it." She got up and poured coffee for everyone, putting downers in Bear and Jon's. "This should help the boys sleep some." It wasn't long 'til the downers took effect.

Jon stood up, feeling sleepy. "I think I'll go lay down now. Barry and I will sleep in the first tent. You ladies can sleep in the second tent. There are some extra blankets there, too."

Soon after the boys were asleep, Amber walked into the tent, looking for the keys to Jon's truck. Amber searched Jon's pockets, finding the keys and his badge. Running out to the others sitting around the campfire, Amber let out a yell "They're COPS! Our handsome eternal boy scouts are cops." She handed the badges to Myrtle. "Now what do we do? They're cops!"

"Amber, chill you, would ya? After all, they only think we're four ladies with car troubles. They have no idea who we are. Besides that, the cops are looking for three men who robbed the armored car. James and Paul never saw the LTD, only the pickups. The cops who are looking for the robbers are looking for men in pickups. They have no clue who to look for or where to start to look." Throwing the badges down, Myrtle looked around. "OK, Amber, you and Cindy go see if the boys have some rope in that truck. Linda, see if you can find a couple of flashlights. We'll go down the path some to see if we can find a good place to hide the bodies."

Linda walked down the path to the lake and stopped. "Look, Myrtle, there's a good place. With the tall weeds, it'll be a while before anyone finds them there."

Myrtle looked around. "Do you think we can drag them this far?"

"Sure. It won't be a problem. We'll tie their hands behind their backs. You and I can each get an arm and wrap our hands around his shoulders. We can drag him this far." They walked back to the camp. Amber and Cindy had returned with some rope. Linda and Myrtle wasted no time in getting Jon and Bear tied up. Coming into the tent with a needle in her hand, Amber sat beside Jon.

"I know you're the CHP friends of James. I hope I don't give ya too much. I don't want to overdose ya." Slowly Amber put the needle to Jon's arm, careful not to give a massive amount. Amber walked over to Bear, where Cindy sat running her hands through his hair. "Cindy, what are you doing?"

"I can't help it, Amber. I think he's so cute. It's a shame he's a cop."

Amber sat beside Bear, giving him a small amount of the downers. "This should keep them asleep for a while so we can get to Mexico," Amber said as she started to walk out of the tent. Looking back, she saw Linda turning Jon over on his side, going through his pockets to get his wallet. Linda smiled.

"Well, I think I just found me seventy-five dollars." Myrtle and Linda dragged Jon to the hiding place. Satisfied that his body was well hidden, they helped Amber and Cindy hide Bear's body. Walking up the path, Linda threw Jon's wallet over into the tall weeds. They returned to camp, took a few things they might need, and left.

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

Suddenly waking from a sound sleep, Ponch sat up in bed with an overwhelming fear of danger. Ponch's first thought was that someone had broken into his apartment. Unable to hear or see anyone, Ponch got up, went to the closet and took out his gun. He walked through the rest of the apartment. Nothing was out of place. He went to the door and found it still locked.

"Must've been a dream," he said to himself as he went back into the living room. He looked at a picture he had of him with Jon. It had been taken at the racetrack after they'd won a race. The feeling of danger came back to Ponch stronger than before. He looked at the picture as though Jon were trying to tell him something.

"It's Jon. He's in trouble." Ponch quickly dressed for work, wanting to see if anyone had heard from Jon or Bear. He got to work an hour early.

Ponch walked back and forth in the breakroom unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong. He ran his hand through his hair as he paced, not sure of what to do. Joe watched him as he walked back and forth across the room.

"Frank, I'm getting tired of watching you. I know you think Jon's in danger, but you need to keep your mind on your job. I'm sure he and Bear are OK and having a great time. It was probably just a dream. Now, go out and do your job."

"OK, Joe. I'll go back out there, but I know he needs help. It wasn't a dream," Ponch said on his way out of the breakroom.

Having trouble keeping his mind on his job, Ponch gave out a few speeding tickets. Unable to stand the feeling of danger, Ponch returned to Central. He walked into Sergeant Getraer's office; his body tensed. The worried look on his face and the fear in his eyes told all that needed to be told. "Joe, it's no use. I can't stop thinking they're in danger. I know I'll be getting off work in a few hours anyway, but I need to leave now. I have to see what's wrong. I _know_ they're in trouble."

Joe looked at Ponch, knowing he and Jon could almost tell how the other was feeling. He shook his head. "OK, Frank. Take the afternoon off, and let me know if something is wrong." Joe watched Ponch leave and walked into the hallway, yelling for Grossie to come to his office. "Grossman, go with Frank. I want someone there to keep a rein on him. You know how he gets when he thinks Jon is in trouble."

**CHiPsCHiPsCHiPs**

Arriving at the campsite, Ponch and Grossie noticed the LTD parked alongside the campground sign. Going down the road to where Jon had told Ponch he would be, Grossie looked over at Ponch. "Do you think whoever was in that LTD has something to do with Jon and Bear being in danger?"

"I don't know, Grossie. Might just be someone broke down." Coming alongside the campsite, Ponch felt the danger and fear. "That's strange. Jon said he would be here. His truck is gone."

Grossie jumped out of the car. He looked around, not liking what he saw, and tried to think of how he would keep Ponch calm. "Maybe Jon took the person in the LTD to town" he said as he began to look around some more, knowing Ponch was getting all the more nervous.

"Looks like some one trashed the place." Ponch began to search the tent. Coming out with a needle in his hand, Ponch looked at Grossie. "Now I know and you know Bear and Jon don't do drugs, and they're not diabetics."

Grossie turned, looking around where the campfire had been. He noticed what looked like CHP badges lying in the weeds. He walked over and picked them up. "Ponch, call it in to Joe. Something has happened to Bear and Jon." He turned to see an angry Ponch looking at the badges he held in his hands. "Ponch, you have to stay calm if we are going to find them. You'll need to think clearly."

Ponch walked over to his car, calling Joe on the CB to let him know something was wrong. Grossie stood beside the car. "Ponch, look down the path. I looks like someone was dragging something heavy down the path."

Ponch got out of the car, looked down the path and smiled. "Grossie, you should be a detective." Walking down the path, Ponch saw a wallet in the tall grass. He picked it up and looked at it, his voice barely a whisper. "It's… Jon's…"

Grossie put his hand on Ponch's shoulder. "Ponch, we'll find them. Come on, let's see where this trail goes." He looked around the large field. "Something doesn't look right." Walking through the tall grass, they came upon Jon and Bear's still bodies. Grossie was about to walk over to Bear when Ponch stopped him.

"No, Grossie. Don't get too close. Look." Lying between their two friends was a large rattlesnake. IF either Jon or Bear awoke or tried to move, they would be bitten. Ponch took his gun from his belt. Aiming carefully, he shot the snake. Walking over to Jon, Ponch sat down beside him. "Jon, can you hear me? Jon…wake up! Can you hear me?" Ponch took off his shirt, went to the lake and dipped it in the cold water. He returned quickly and put the cold wet shirt over Jon's forehead. "Jon, can you hear me? Wake up!"

"Yes, Ponch, I can hear you," Jon replied softly. He opened his eyes and looked at Ponch, whispering, "Did you find Bear?"

"Yeah, Jon. He's right beside you. He just woke up," Ponch said as he watched Grossie take the rattlesnake away. Jon looked up to see Grossie with the large dead snake in his hands. "Who shot the snake?"

"I did, Partner. I didn't know what else to do."

"Ponch, I know you're the best rider the CHP has, but you're not the best marksman."

Ponch smiled. Looking at Jon, he said in a low voice, "I was this time, partner."

Jon and Bear slowly got up, still feeling the effects of the drugs. Their movements were slow. Bear ran a hand over his face. "I think I need to get some cold water to help me wake up more." Going to the river's edge, Jon and Bear scooped up the cool water, splashing it on their faces, and soon they felt better. Jon walked over to Ponch.

"Did you see the campsite? Do you know what they took?"

"Yeah. They took your truck, but I called it in to Joe and he put out an APB on it."

Walking up the path to the campsite, Bear and Jon began to talk. "I bet that LTD is a stolen car. They must have drugged us and then dragged us to the lakes edge. They were up to something all along, but what?" Jon looked over at Bear to see Bear shake his head.

"I don't know Jon. Maybe they just wanted your truck. I don't know."

Ponch took hold of Jon's arm to stop the conversation. "Jon, who's 'they'? And hmm… they took all your money, too." Ponch handed the wallet to Jon. As Jon looked at it, the anger showed on his face.

"I'm not surprised there was more to them. Somehow I knew it. I didn't go with my training."

Bear looked over at Ponch and Grossie and saw the confused looks on their faces. "One day we will know the whole story behind them," Bear said to Jon, not wanting to let Ponch and Grossie know who they really were.

"Who's 'they'?" Grossie and Ponch asked again at the same time.

At the campsite, Jon and Bear looked around to see what they might have taken. They heard a call come over Ponch's CB. The dispatcher had told of Bonnie's seeing Jon's truck just hours away from the Mexican border.

"Let's go, Ponch. I want some answers," Jon said as he got into the car. Bear and Grossie quickly jumped into the back seat. It was a tight fit for Bear, but at the moment all he wanted was to catch up with the ladies and get the same answers Jon wanted.

It didn't take Ponch long to get to the place where Bonnie and Jeb had stopped the truck, cuffed the ladies and placed them in the patrol cars. Bonnie walked over to Jon.

"Come see what we found in the truck." Bonnie reached into the patrol car, pulling out a large mailbag with the armored car company's name on it. "The company was robbed Thursday. They were carrying uncut diamonds." Bonnie pulled out one of the diamonds. "These ladies are the armored car robbers." Bonnie laughed as the guys stood there in total amazement. Ponch looked over at Jon, then Bear, then over at the ladies inside the patrol cars. All were under 5'5" in height, and no more than one hundred thirty-five pounds. Turning back to Jon and wanting to ask questions, Ponch saw the look on Jon's face. Knowing Jon as well as he did, Ponch knew that now was not the time to ask him for the story.

Jon walked to his truck and got in, with Bear quickly getting in the passenger's side. "You still going to bring steaks? I'm hungry. Meet you at the campsite, Partner."

Getting into his car, Ponch laughed. Grossie turned to look at Ponch. "You think we will ever hear the whole story from them?"

"I don't know, Grossie, but I'm sure it won't be today. Hey, you know of a good place around here to get some steaks?"


End file.
